A Union Strike
One day, several miners have gone on a strike, causing some concern for Reia personally. But, since she can't do anything to prevent this strike, without changing history too much, Reia feels powerless to stand up. Even if it's the right thing to do. Reia: (This can't be good..) Kiva, stay close.. Kiva: Okay. - Kiva hopped on Reia's back and took a closer look from the skies. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: Looks like an angry mob. I wonder what's going on.. Kiva: I think this strike has something to do with money. Reia: Low payment? Kiva: Well, maybe. Reia: Quitting a job is one thing, but a strike like this? This is overdoing it. Kiva: Yeah, I agree. Should we stop them? Reia: ...As much as I want to, we can't. Kiva: Aw... Reia: With a mob this many, it's impossible to convince them. Kiva: I know. It's too much. Reia: ..We should probably go back to Holiday Inn. You may have a big day tomorrow. Kiva: Yeah. Let's go. - The next day, after breakfast, the two returned to the forest. Reia: Today is your graduation test. Kiva: Okay. What must I do to pass? Reia: Keep in mind that this is a test of heart. To win, you have to defeat me by knocking me to the ground. Kiva: Gosh... It won't be easy, because I know how strong you are. Reia: That's right. Though, I will have some restrictions to make this test fair. Kiva: Such as? Reia: I can't go to Super Saiyan 2, because it wouldn't be fair. Kiva: Super Saiyan 2? You can go higher?? Reia: Yeah, but I can't do it during this test. Kiva: Okay. Anything else I should know? Reia: Yes. I can't fly either, for two reasons. One- That would be cheating. Two- The odd chance to throw the sword at me are slim to none. Kiva: Okay, got it. Reia: Ready to get started? Kiva: Yes. - Kiva and Reia drew their weapons, ready for combat. Reia: Let your heart be your guiding key. Kiva: (Let my heart be my guiding key... Okay, I'll try.) Reia: Go! - Kiva and Reia clashed in a serious test. Reia tried her best not to overdo it, not to go full power and not to fly. To even things up, Reia used her Power Pole as a staff, but Kiva managed to keep up with her movements. For the final stretch, Reia transformed into a Super Saiyan and used Ventus' fighting style. To Reia's surprise, Kiva swordsmanship improved when she loosen Reia's grip on the Power Pole and used a sweeping kick to throw her off-balance, but Kiva didn't know that Reia lets her win on purpose. Kiva: Wow... I did it. - Reia got back up on her own. Reia: Well done. You passed. Kiva: Sweet! So, does mean I can summon a Keyblade now? Reia: First things first, Kiva. Does your parents know about the ritual? Kiva: Well, maybe... I barely remember it. Reia: Don't worry about it. I'll think of something. That's enough for today, we should head back now. Kiva: Alright. - Reia and Kiva returned to Holiday Inn, which Kiva has gotten very excited about summoning a Keyblade for the first time, but it takes a new strength that Kiva will need. Kiva: Gosh... This is gonna be so cool! - Reia can only smile at Kiva by her own excitement. Kiva: Reia, you're smiling. Reia: Yeah. I'm proud of you. Kiva: Thanks. - Reia then looked at Aqua's Keyblade on the dask, trying to remember what the recital was during her talk with Aqua a few nights back. Kiva: Reia, are you okay? Reia: Yeah.. Just trying to remember a few things before we return to New York. Kiva: Oh... Are we going home? Reia: Not until a few more days, so there's still time to see Homer's last rocket presentation. Kiva: I thought he got kicked out of school. Reia: He might've find the same rocket we found earlier. So, it was a mistake. Kiva: Oh, that makes sense. So, does that mean Homer is going back to school? Reia: Yeah, he is. Kiva: Wonderful. Reia: I...had a question for you. Are you really going back to the zoo, after everything we've done? Kiva: Well, I've decided to expand my horizons more. But, at least, I'll stop by the zoo to say goodbye to Skipper. Reia: Always know that you can visit the zoo to see them again, however you wish. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. Reia: You're welcome. - Reia checked the clock and it's already 5:30 pm. Kiva: It's 5:30 pm already? Man, I'm hungry. Reia: Here, I'll cook something this time. Kiva: Okay. - Twenty minutes later, Reia decided to cook something healthy for a change and prepared a steak salad for two. Kiva tried hers first. Kiva: Not bad. Reia: Thanks, I deep rubbed the steak with some spice and rosemary. Kiva: Oh! No wonder the steak tasted good. Reia: Thanks. I learned this recipe from one of the sages on my group. Kiva: Wow... Would like to meet him. Reia: You will someday. Kiva: Oh, okay then. Reia: ..I'm glad that you are making progress as a Keyblade wielder yourself. Kiva: Thanks. You know, I want to be strong like you one day. Reia: Strength for what? Kiva: To protect the things that matter to me. Like Skipper and you. Reia: I can handle myself, Kiva. Kiva: Oh... Reia: However, there will be times, in your journey, where I need help. In a emotional level, that is. Kiva: Gosh... Okay, I can do that. Reia: (She has a high spirit. Good.) Kiva: So, what's your group name? - Being a bit too complicated for the name in present day, Reia had to use the first name. Reia: The Galactic Rangers. Kiva: Galactic Rangers? Isn't it a special force in Australia? Reia: No, we are assigned to protect the peace on many worlds and its citizens. Kiva: Oh. Wait, what!? Reia: There are many worlds beyond your own. But, you have to remember that order must be kept. Kiva: Meaning? Reia: You can't tell anyone that there are other worlds. Unless, they already know about it on their own. Kiva: Okay. I won't tell. Reia: Good girl. *yawns* Kiva: You look tired. Reia: Yeah... My night patrol might've gotten the better of me. Kiva: You should rest. Reia: I think...you might be right. - Reia decided to sleep first, but tried her best to keep an eye on Kiva. Kiva: You know, you don't have to keep an eye on me all day. Reia: ..Sorry. It's just...*yawns*...I'm amazed to see you improving so fast. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. - Just like that, Reia fell asleep. Kiva: Sleep tight, Reia. - A few minutes gone by and Kiva went to sleep as well. The next day is an important one, not only for Homer's life, but for Kiva's ritual as well. Category:Scenes - Specials